Across the Brandywine
by ILoveSamwiseGamgee
Summary: The story of Katilocks and Caitlo the hobbits, who go in search of Frodo and Sam, bringing important news. They never knew that they'd embark on their very own adventure, larger than the Shire itself...
1. The Shire

PLOT: A young hobbit, Katilocks, is in love with Samwise Gamgee. When he disappears with Frodo Baggins, Katilocks has to follow him to tell him her true feelings. Caitlo, Katilocks best friend, gets pulled along into an adventure...  
  
Note: I just wanted to let you know that before you read this, a lot of the characters are based on me and my own friends (i.e. Katilocks=me, Katie, and Caitlo=my friend Caitlin, etc.)  
  
Disclaimer-Although some of the characters are completely my own, (and I don't want you to take them from me!!) many of the characters are those of J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Katilocks Gamwich and Caitlo Greenhand were the best of friends among all hobbits, except for Frodo and Sam, but we will get into that later. In spite of the great distance between Hobbiton, Katilocks dwelling, and Brandybuck, where Caitlo lived, they often visited.  
  
One day, Caitlo's parents just up and left! No warning at all! Caitlo stopped by the Brandy Hall and asked the mayor if he knew what happened. Yes, he did. "Mum and Papa Greenhand came in here ere the sun came up this morn!" the grizzled hobbit mumbled. "They says they're off to the sea! 'We want to soak up the sun in our remaining days!' they says to me, that's what they says."  
  
Caitlo was saddened by this news. She traveled across the Brandywine to Katilocks's hole in Hobbiton, and explained to her the situation over jasmine tea and cheese. Katilocks was mortified by Mum and Papa Greenhand's treatment of their only daughter! "Well, that is that!" she cried, and took a big gulp of her tea. "We are both old enough hobbits! Already I have bought my own hobbit hole away from the Gamwich parents! I say, Caitlo, you move into this hole with me! It does seem too big for just me, I reckon!"   
  
Caitlo was delighted. "I'll go back to Brandybuck and get all my things, then! Oh Katilocks, thank you! Thank you so much!"   
  
Caitlo traveled back to Brandybuck, and with the help of her neighbors, began to load her belongings into a cart.   
**************  
  
Meanwhile, back in Hobbiton, Katilocks went down to the Green Dragon, where she worked along side Rosie Cotton, who SEEMED to be a formidable hobbit!  
  
Katilocks was pouring ale for ol' Porto Bridger when Samwise Gamgee came in. Katilocks almost dropped Porto's mug! "Watch it, lass, watch that!" he slurred. "That be my ale!"  
  
"Sorry, Bridger," Katilocks replied, passing Porto his full mug. "I lost my head for a second."   
  
"And wouldn't THAT be a loss?" yelled Mosco Tussock over the loud chatter. "A pretty thing like that gone! Don't you be loosing your head, Katilocks my love!"  
  
Katilocks worked the rest of the night, smiling fondly at all her well- known customers. But she couldn't help sneaking glances at Sam. He had a smudge of dirt on his left cheek from his gardening, and his skin was bright and tan from being out in the warm sun all day. Sam sat with Mr. Frodo Baggins and his Gaffer, and they were all laughing and having a good time. Sam, however, kept looking over at the bar. Katilocks couldn't help but notice!  
  
When the time came, Katilocks helped Rosie Cotton clean up, and Rosie went to the door to say goodnight to the departing hobbits. Katilocks brought an empty ale barrel outside, just in time to hear Sam muttering to Frodo about Rosie. "Don't worry, Sam," Frodo said assuringly. "Rosie knows an idiot when she sees one."   
  
"She does?" Sam said worriedly, looking back at Rosie.  
  
Katilocks went back inside, but her spirits were dampened. So. He fancied Rosie, not her. She sighed. What could she expect? She took up her towel and started wiping the counter clean. Rosie came up to clean the mugs. "That Sam Gamgee," she chuckled. "He sure is a darling, isn't he?"   
  
"A darling," Katilocks repeated monotonously.  
  
"He fancies me, you know," Rosie said. Katilocks feigned surprise. "Yes, he does. He'll probably want to MARRY me. How silly. Like I'd marry a gardener. Tsk!"  
  
Katilocks looked at her, but this time she really was surprised. "What's wrong with gardeners, I wonder?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, well, take Sam. He's just so...so DIRTY! He had soil on his face all night! And under his nails, it was all grimy, and...he'd probably be sweaty all the time! I wouldn't marry someone like THAT. I'd rather marry someone like...like that Sackville-Baggins lad, what's his name?"   
  
Katilocks shrugged, but inside she was furious. How dare this Rosie insult her Sam! He was as sweet as honey! "Goodnight, Rosie," Katilocks said shortly, walking out of the Green Dragon and going home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As Katilocks walked away from the Green Dragon, miles away, Caitlo was preparing for the big move. She excitedly knocked on her neighbor, Bill Boffin's door. "Bill! I need your help, Bill!"  
  
Bill had known Caitlo since she was a young child-hobbit running over the hills and through the grass. The Boffins and the Greenhands had lived next door to each other in Brandybuck as long as the records could show. Bill worked at the Brandy Hall for the mayor, and he had been there when Mum and Papa Greenhand has come in to inform the mayor of their leaving.  
  
The aged hobbit opened the door and smiled widely at Caitlo. "My dear, sweet Caitlo! Of course I'd be willing to help you! Whatda ya need?" Caitlo quickly told him of her moving to Hobbiton, and his face fell. "But you can't do that, my lass!" he cried. "I've known you since you were yay-high- " he held his hand close to the ground, "and had nothing but a great mess of goldy curls on top of your head! We're breakin' history if you move! No more Boffins and Greenhands! No more!"   
  
Caitlo smiled gently. "I will visit Bill, I will! You are like a second father for me. I just can't stand to be in that house any more. Every wall, every nook and cranny has some of Mum and Papa in it. Katilocks needs me in Hobbiton."  
  
Bill understood, and he began to round up his many sons to help Caitlo pile furniture onto her father's old hay cart. Bill even gave Caitlo his two ponies to pull the cart. "Nobottle and Cotman will be happier out there in Hobbiton with you, my lass." Bill's wrinkled face spread into a smile. "Now, you come here, Caitlo! Give your Uncle Bill a farewell hug!"   
  
Caitlo squeezed him tight, but simply said, "This is not farewell, Bill. I'll be back!" With that, she began to ride off on her cart, toward the Buckleberry Ferry and Hobbiton beyond.  
  
***********  
  
After a couple of hours of not seeing another soul, Caitlo was beginning to feel nervous. She had made this trip plenty of times before, but she always saw at least 10 hobbits on their way to or from Hobbiton. Even on days when she didn't see people, the birds were usually tweeting, or the squirrels chattering. But it was quiet, and it was unsettling.  
  
Quite suddenly, she heard hoof beats approaching from behind. "Ah, finally!" she said to herself. "Someone to tip my head to!" She turned around with a smile ready on her face, but before she even saw any pony or rider, she felt a chill all over. The smile disappeared. As the hoof beats came nearer, she could tell it was no pony. It was a horse, which meant that there was a Big person on it.  
  
Caitlo quickly turned around, but she heard, or rather felt, the rider drawing nearer. In no time, she saw from the corner of her eye a giant black horse, and a rider heavily cloaked. A black hood covered his face, but inside Caitlo heard a malicious, cold voice say, "Where can I find Baggins?"   
  
"B-B-Baggins?" Caitlo stuttered.  
  
The rider jumped off his horse. Even without the stead, he towered over Caitlo on her cart. She fell back in her seat and closed her eyes. "I know no Baggins!" she cried, trying to shield herself. "Let me be!"   
  
She heard a hiss from inside the hood, and the rider getting back on his horse. Soon the sound of hoof beats disappeared into the distance behind her, and she opened her eyes. The sun blinded her, and was quite warm, and she had no idea why she had felt so cold earlier. But the looks of that Rider didn't reason well with her, and she hurried to Hobbiton.  
  
*********  
  
"A black rider?" Katilocks asked surprisedly, cutting some bread for Caitlo. "And it was a Big person? Caitlo, were your eyes deceiving you? It's quite warm outside, maybe the heat got to your head."  
  
"No, Katilocks!" Caitlo looked over her shoulder, even though they were very much inside. "He was looking for Frodo. He asked where he could find Baggins."   
  
"Are you certain?" Katilocks said unsurely. "What would a Big person be doing looking for Frodo? Why, he's as innocent as, as...as Sam!" She blushed at her own reference to him.  
  
Caitlo, however, missed this sign of affection toward Sam. "I think," she said, her mouth full of bread. "I think we need to pay a visit to Frodo."  
  
"Yes, you're right," Katilocks murmured. "Maybe we can get to the bottom of this."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Katilocks and Caitlo walked along the roads of Hobbiton toward Bag End. It was a warm night, and there was not a cloud in the fading blue sky. One or two stars twinkled above. Caitlo chattered on nervously about the mysterious Black Rider, but Katilocks just listened.  
  
As terrifying as the Black Rider was, her mind kept wandering back to Sam. Sam liked Rosie. Of course he did, who didn't? "I don't," Katilocks thought angrily. "The little deceiving wasp. She's going to break poor Sam's heart!"  
  
They finally reached Bag End, but the windows were dark. "Maybe we should come back tomorrow," Caitlo said quietly, turning around. "I don't think anyone is here."  
  
"No, wait!" Katilocks whispered, grabbing Caitlo's arm. "Look, in that window over there!" As soon as she had spoken, they saw a shadow pass by the open window. They could see the soft flicker of a fire inside. "Come on, let's just go up to the door and knock."   
  
They walked slowly up to the door, and Caitlo was about to pound her fists against it, when they heard a soft "Pssst!" The two hobbits looked to their left, only to see Samwise Gamgee, scrunched up under the open window. He waved his arms in warning.  
  
"He doesn't want us to knock," Caitlo said to Katilocks. "Well let's go over to him, then! Maybe he knows something."   
  
Caitlo and Katilocks crawled over to him, and Katilocks was about to ask what was going on, when they heard a deep, old voice inside. "There is one other that knew that Bilbo had the Ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum. But the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him for. But amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words."  
  
"Shire!" they heard Frodo say, horrified. "Baggins?! But that would lead them here!"   
  
"Them?" Sam mouthed questioningly. But Katilocks and Caitlo both felt a terrible cold sweep over them. Who else could it be but the awful black rider? Inside they heard a hurried dialogue:   
  
"Take it Gandalf! Take it!"  
  
"No, Frodo!"  
  
"You must take it! You cannot offer me this Ring!"  
  
All three of them gasped. A ring? Why would Gandalf be so afraid of a ring? All of the sudden, Caitlo knew. It explained everything. The Enemy, the Riders, the Ring. It could mean only one thing!  
  
She looked at Katilocks, but the look in her eyes showed that she had figured it out too. They heard Frodo rushing around, and Gandalf talking about hobbits.   
  
"We better go," whispered Katilocks. "I have a feeling we've already heard too much." Sam and Caitlo nodded, and they all began to crawl away. All of the sudden, a staff came flying out of the window, and hit Sam right on the shoulder! He grunted and rubbed his sore shoulder, but in the next instant he was gone! Gandalf's long arm had pulled him in the window.   
  
"Sam!" Katilocks said breathlessly, and was about to stand up and look through the window. But Caitlo pulled her down.  
  
"Don't you understand? Frodo is going away! It's the One Ring, Katilocks. The One! Frodo's going, and now it looks as though Sam is going with him!"  
  
Katilocks looked at her friend with a mixture of anger and understanding. She had to help Sam! He didn't feel the same way, true, but she had to help him! But she knew Caitlo just wanted to settle down. The past month had been hard on her, why would she want to go out after two hobbits?  
  
Suddenly the door to Bag End opened. Gandalf walked out, looking to the east. He was joined by Frodo and Sam, who both had packs on their backs. "Don't you lose him, Samwise Gamgee!" said Gandalf.  
  
The two hobbits nodded and began to walk away. When they were far enough away, Katilocks burst out of the bushes before Caitlo could stop her.  
  
Gandalf jumped and turned around quickly, his staff ready. But his look softened when he saw her. "Katilocks! You should know not to give a man my age such a scare! What are you doing here?" His eyes narrowed. "How long have you been here?"  
  
"We heard it all, Gandalf! All of it!" Katilocks walked right up to him, and tilted her head back to look up into his face. "And I need to help them! I have to! You sent Sam because he knew, why won't you send us as well?"  
  
Gandalf went down on his knees to look Katilocks in the eye. "I do not feel right sending two hobbits such as yourselves into the wild. I did not even want to send Frodo, but with Sam looking after him, I'm sure it will be alright."   
  
"But who will look after Sam??" Katilocks cried, exasperated. "You cannot expect someone to look after someone but have to also look after themselves! Gandalf, let me go! Let US go!!"   
  
Gandalf looked at Caitlo, who was looking sadly at her feet. "Your companion does not wish to go, Katilocks, and I could not send you out in the wild by yourself. I'm sorry. I just...I just can't. Goodbye, my dear hobbits. Fare thee well."  
  
Katilocks watched with teary eyes as Gandalf climbed up onto his horse and rode away. "Come on, Katilocks," Caitlo said softly. "Let's go back to the hole." 


	2. Into the Unknown

NOTE- Hello! If you are reading this, that means that you probably enjoyed my last chapter, which makes me extremely happy! I forgot to write this on the first chapter, but please, feel free to give reviews. Constructive criticism is completely okay. Just flat out insults, not. I also want to apologize for the length of this. It might take you a while to read the whole thing, but I worked really hard on this, so please don't complain about the length, okay? Thanks so much, have fun reading!!  
  
Katilocks sat morosely in the small living room, while Caitlo bustled around, making tea to sooth Katilocks's sadness. "We will be happy here," she said, giving Katilocks a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "And don't worry about Frodo and Sam. Our friends will be alright."   
  
But her words had no effect on Katilocks whatsoever. She sat, staring into the fire. Occasionally she would sip her tea, but she couldn't bring herself to look at Caitlo. "If only she would have gone with me!" Katilocks thought. "I could be with Sam right now!"  
  
After an hour of awkward silence, Caitlo spoke. "I heard word that Samwise is smitten with Rosie Cotton. Isn't that grand? She is a fine hobbit, isn't she? They seem to fancy each other as well."  
  
"Rosie doesn't fancy Sam!" Katilocks burst. "She thinks he's scum! She's blind! She doesn't see him for what he is!"  
  
Caitlo raised her eyebrows at this burst. "And you do?" she asked.  
  
"I...well, I- oh, nevermind," Katilocks sputtered, waving her hand in dismissal. But she could not hide the truth. Caitlo saw it on her face.  
  
"You!" she cried, surprised. "You fancy Sam! You DO!"  
  
Katilocks put her face in her hands to hide her reddening cheeks. "I don't fancy him, Caitlo. I..." Her voice trailed off in thought.  
  
"No! You COULDN'T! You don't...love him, do you?" Katilocks silence was enough of an answer. "Why wasn't I informed? If I had known, I would have in an instant gone with you!"  
  
"Well it's too late for that," Katilocks muttered. "He's off with Frodo, and if he ever gets back, he'll probably ask for Rosie's hand."  
  
"Not if WE can help it!" Caitlo said defiantly, standing up. "Come on! We have to get to Bree!" She began to briskly walk around the house, packing up clothing, food, and other necessities.   
  
Katilocks, however, stayed where she was, and was very shocked. "But what about the Black Rider?" she asked as Caitlo walked through the room to get some maps. "You said it was terrible! What if we come across him?"  
  
"Then we will just have to use these!" Caitlo held up two shiny daggers with Elven scripture on them. "They were Papa's. He bought them from Mr. Bilbo right before he moved away! Obviously he did not feel he needed them where he and Mum are, but I am sure they will be of some use to us!" She smiled and handed Katilocks a pack.  
  
"But why are you doing this?" Katilocks asked, confused. "Moments ago you would never dream of leaving the Shire. Why now?"  
  
Caitlo smiled. "Because love is very important, but false love is dangerous. We have to tell Sam of Rosie's true feelings. And we have to tell him of yours."  
  
************** Nobottle and Cotman the ponies were more than happy to bear the two hobbits as travelers. They had never seen the outside of the Shire, and being bred by old Bill Boffin, they were more intelligent than most ponies, and knew they were going on a journey.  
  
With Caitlo on Nobottle, and Katie on Cotman, they set forth on the road, looking for any sign that Frodo and Sam had come that way.  
  
They had traveled up the road for about a day and a half with no sign of Frodo and Sam. They were nearing the Bucklebury Ferry at dusk, and suddenly, they heard yells. "What is that?" Katilocks whispered.  
  
They came into sight of the ferry, just in time to see Sam, along with Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took on the ferry. "Run Frodo!" Sam cried out. Suddenly Frodo ran out of the trees, followed closely by none other than the black rider. Frodo leapt onto the ferry just as it was pushing away.  
  
"NO!" Caitlo yelled, starting to run forward. "We need to get on the ferry too!"  
  
Katilocks grabbed Nobottle's reins. "If you go now, the Black Rider will catch us! Don't worry, we can get across." So the two hid from sight, and watched as one, two, three, now four black riders rode towards the bridge 30 miles north. The two friends exchanged looks. "There is more than one!" Katilocks whispered hoarsely.  
  
After about twenty minutes, Caitlo and Katilocks managed to pull the now vacant ferry back across the river, and led Nobottle and Cotman onto the ferry. They pushed off, and as they slowly drifted across the glassy water, Katilocks began to sing:  
  
Across the Brandywine we go The other side I do not know Perhaps a bed, perhaps a brunch With bacon that I'd like to munch  
  
Across the Brandywine we'll see All new places, sky and tree Perhaps a bird, perhaps a beast Going towards the distant east   
  
Across the Brandywine we'll meet New strangers for us to greet Perhaps a dwarf, perhaps an elf Perhaps the very King himself.  
  
So in rather positive spirits, the two hobbits stepped off the ferry, and made their way to Bree.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Days past, then weeks. Finally, almost a whole month had passed, when two tired hobbits stumbled into the Prancing Pony, dripping with rain and mud.  
  
"Why, it can't be more!" said a round cheerful man with a thick mustache. "More hobbits?"   
  
"Yes," Caitlo said, clearing her throat. "Hobbits are we, and we are in search for more. Have you seen any pass through here?"  
  
"Well, my young hobbit," said the glad man. "I have, but I must tell you, that hobbits live in the very city of Bree! So you must excuse me for saying that I have seen lots of hobbits lately, and forgive my asking to be more specific?"  
  
"There are four of them," Katilocks replied. "From the Shire. With names of Frodo, Meriadoc, Peregrin, and Samwise. They were to meet the wizard Gandalf in this very inn."   
  
"Aaah, yes," said the innkeeper, frowning. "Hobbits of those names did come here, but they did not meet a wizard. I suppose that they departed two mornings ago, for they went to sleep but were not here in the morning. The last night I saw them, they were with a ranger."   
  
"A ranger?" Katilocks cried. "But aren't they dangerous? Why would they speak with a ranger?" She went off into a rant about the danger of rangers when Caitlo softly put a hand on her shoulder, calming her.  
  
"I am Caitlo of Brandybuck, and this is Katilocks of Hobbiton. We follow our friends to deliver a message. If you know anything at all, please share it with us!"   
  
"I am Butterbur," the man said, smiling. "I will tell you all I know, but please, take one of our hobbit sized rooms! Have a dinner! It looks as though you haven't eaten properly for days!" He let out a bellowing laugh. "And knowing hobbits, I'm sure that's very awful indeed!"   
  
So he brought them upstairs to a hobbit room, laughing merrily and talking all the way. He opened the door to the room, but all the joy and laughter stopped immediately.   
  
The room was a mess. The mattresses were torn to shreds, and down feathers were scattered all around. The table had been knocked over, two chairs had been slammed onto the wall and splintered to the ground, and a beautiful painting had been slashed. The window was swinging open in the wind.  
  
Butterbur cried, "OH NO! The hobbits, they were in this room! Oh no, it can't be..."   
  
"WHAT?" Caitlo cried. "Did you see anyone at all? ANYONE?"   
  
Butterbur nodded. "Four men, cloaked in black, came riding in two eves ago. But they were gone in the morning, I thought the hobbits had gotten away! I haven't even been in to see this room since they had gone!"  
  
Katilocks and Caitlo looked around in disbelief. They HAD to have gotten away! They would have heard something by now!  
  
"We cannot linger," Katilocks said hurriedly, backing out of the room. "I'm sorry, Mr. Butterbur, we thank you for your hospitality, but we must leave now. We have to find them."   
  
"I understand," Butterbur said. "But let me give you some food, at least! For food is very important."  
  
They took his food willingly, but mounted Nobottle and Cotman and rode off into the darkness of night. There were no songs for this occasion. They had crossed the Brandywine, and what they had seen first had not been pleasant at all.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where do you think they are right now?" Katilocks asked quietly. "Do you think they are safe?"   
  
"I hope so," replied Caitlo. "I really do." They had been riding east along the Road for two days now, without a sign or trace of Frodo and his companions. "Come on, Katilocks, let's stop for some dinner."  
  
The sky had begun to turn navy blue, and the two hobbits made a fire and began to cook some of the chicken that Butterbur had given them over the fire. In no time they had juicy, savory chicken, and were devouring it hungrily. They hadn't allowed themselves to eat the regular seven hobbit meals, because they had no time to stop. They had limited themselves to breakfast, lunch, and dinner, so they were always very hungry.   
  
They had just cleaned up their bones and were about to get onto the ponies to ride a few more miles, when a wild wind whistled down the Road. An eerie cry came with it. "Oh!" Caitlo breathed. She knew that sound, along with the feeling that came with it. "Oh!!"   
  
"What?" Katilocks asked urgently, for she had heard it and felt it as well, but she didn't know what it was. "Caitlo, are you alright?" There was no answer. "Caitlo?" She turned around and found that her friend was gone. Caitlo had dashed into the woods next to the Road to hide herself. "Caitlo!" Katilocks cried, and began to step forward, when she was suddenly pulled up off the ground.  
  
She screamed and shut her eyes tight. The hands on her arms were cold and dead, and sent a feeling of despair all throughout her body. She opened her eyes and saw a black horse, which wriggled and snorted evilly. Katilocks slowly looked up and saw what could only be a Black Rider. He had dusty armor on his arms, but his face was hidden by a huge hood.   
  
"Where is he that you seek?" he hissed, shaking her. "You know! Where has he gone?"   
  
"I don't know!" Katilocks cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't! Please, let me go!"   
  
The rider, still holding her, got off his horse and threw her on the ground. Before she could get up and run, he took his sword out and pointed it at her neck. "Tell me!"   
  
Katilocks felt the cold metal against her throat and wailed, "I tell the truth! I don't know!"   
  
The rider hissed once again and began to put pressure on the sword. Katilocks screamed in pain, and then the sword was suddenly whipped away. She heard Caitlo's voice, "Get away, you fool! Fly!" She heard the rider scream in anguish, and then the hooves of the horse galloping away.   
  
Caitlo came running toward She saw the blood trinkling from Katilocks's throat and screamed, "What have I done! Oh no, what have I done???" She bent down next to her friend and wept.   
  
"No, I'm okay," Katilocks said softly. "It hurts a little, but I will be fine."   
  
Caitlo looked at her sorrowfully. "We won't be able to get the help you need!"   
  
"Caitlo, I will be fine," Katilocks said, smiling weakly. "Let's go. We're almost to a flat land, we might be able to see better."   
  
Caitlo looked doubtfully at her friend, who was already looking pale, but the bleeding had almost stopped already. "Alright, let's go then..."   
  
Caitlo stomped out the fire as Katilocks mounted Cotman and rubbed her neck. She hadn't told Caitlo, but it really did hurt awfully. Obviously it was not deep, but the blade had been sharp, and she felt as though her whole neck was slowly being paralyzed. However, as soon as Caitlo looked over as she mounted Nobottle, Katilocks put her hand down and smiled gingerly.   
  
"Let's go," she tried to say, but instead her voice came in a croak. She looked in shock at Caitlo, whose eyes were big and round.   
  
"Was that you?" Katilocks nodded. "Oooh no, this isn't good. Stay here, I need to find some kingsfoil!"  
  
"No..." Katilocks croaked. "Don't leave me. I'm coming too!"   
  
The two ventured out into the woods, and after about two minutes, they had found a handful of kingsfoil. They built another fire, and heated some water, and then dropped about four of the small flowers into the warm water.   
  
"Drink this," Caitlo said, pouring it into a small mug from the inn and handing it to Katilocks. "It will help your throat."  
  
Katilocks did as she was told, and immediately felt warmth coming back to her neck. She was able to move it freely again, and when she spoke, she sounded, although not completely normal, better.  
  
"Keep the kingsfoil," Katilocks said. "I feel we might need it again later. Now let's go!" The two rode off into the darkness, towards the east.   
  
************   
  
After several hours, they came to open land. As soon as they did, the saw a tall hill in the distance, and a flickering fire on its side. Suddenly Katilocks remembered a vital piece of information.  
  
"Caitlo!" she cried (in a somewhat scratchy voice). "The black rider! He wanted to know where Frodo was! That means the riders didn't take them in Bree! They are safe!" She smiled. "That fire over there could be theirs! Let's go! We could find them by morning!"   
  
They were about to ride on when they heard a terrible cry ring into the night. The cry was answered by another, and then by a third, which was behind them. Caitlo and Katilocks turned their heads and heard the cry again. It was right behind the trees.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hurry!!" Caitlo screamed, directing Nobottle off the road into the trees. "HURRY KATILOCKS!"   
  
The two hobbits raced through the trees, but they could hear the pursuit behind them. The black rider shrieked. Sweat dripped down Katilocks's forehead, so much that she couldn't see. She tried to yell out but found that she couldn't. All she could do was wipe it away and keep going.  
  
After what seemed five minutes of endlessly dodging trees and hearing hisses and cries behind them, all the sudden, it stopped. The wind stopped, and the air was still. The rider suddenly turned around and went toward the direction of the hill where the fire had been.   
  
"Oh no," Caitlo cried. "He put the ring on! It's Frodo! Katilocks, we have to go help him!!" Katilocks nodded, and they both followed the direction the black rider had taken.   
  
Right as they reached the trees, they heard a loud scream. But it wasn't that of a black rider. It sounded more...human.   
  
"Frodo!" Katilocks mouthed. Obviously Caitlo hadn't heard her, but Caitlo knew as well that it was Frodo. "Come on! Let's go!"   
  
The hill was much further than they had thought it was. They rode for almost an hour. Both knew in their hearts that they would never make it. The black riders had surely caught Frodo and were taking him off to who knows where. But almost halfway across the lowlands, they saw upon the hill more fire.   
  
But now, there were five of them, and they were on the very top. Instead of spreading like a normal fire would, they were all moving individually and freely. "What in Old Took's name is going on?" Caitlo cried in surprise. "This whole world is turned upside down! Hee-yah!"   
  
They finally reached the hill, but the fires were gone. Frodo and his companions were gone as well.  
  
Caitlo quickly made more of the athelas draft for Katilocks to drink. "Come on," she said. "We have to get to Rivendell. That was a hobbit I heard screaming, and that's no mistake!"   
  
"Rivendell?" Katilocks said hoarsely. "Why Rivendell? That must be twelve days from here!"   
  
"If someone was hurt, they're going to be taken to Rivendell," Caitlo said hurriedly, gathering as much kingsfoil around them as she could see. "The elves will heal them. And as for you," she said, pointing at her. "You need some elvish healing yourself! You might be without a voice soon!"  
  
"Without voice?!" Katilocks cried. "No! Okay. Rivendell it is. Let's go!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For twelve days and eleven nights they rode up the rode toward Rivendell. There was no longer any sign of Frodo, Sam, or the other hobbits. As they rode away from the hill Weathertop, the wild athelas became harder to find. On the eighth night, they ran out of the healing flowers, and Katilocks was left mute.   
  
As the poisoned cut went untreated, Katilocks's state got worse and worse. First she couldn't move her neck. Then she had trouble breathing. Her breaths came in rasps, and she often coughed through the night. It became impossible for her to communicate to Caitlo.   
  
On the twelfth morning, Caitlo awoke to her Katilocks gasping for breath. "Katilocks!" she cried, rushing over to her friend. "We're almost there, Katilocks, I promise! Don't you worry!"   
  
She heated some water and tried to pour it down Katilocks's throat, but she couldn't swallow it. She sputtered it up and coughed and gagged. Caitlo looked wildly around her. "We're almost there," she said. "We can make it if we try! You have to keep trying, Katilocks! Come on now, let's just get up onto Cotman. He'll help you with the journey."   
  
The ponies broke into a gallop and ran to the east. For a couple of hours the cool air from the Bruinen soothed Katilocks's burning throat. They were almost within sight of the Ford when they heard pursuit behind them.   
  
There must have been ten horses at least, all thundering toward them. Caitlo spun wildly around. "It's them!" she cried. "Katilocks, quick! Let's go!" She tried to dash away from the road, but then she noticed her friend had collapsed to the ground. "Oh no!"   
  
Just then, nine black horses with the terrifying riders galloped around the corner. They were following a white horse, where Frodo was riding madly away. As they rode past, one of the black riders leaned down and swept Katilocks from the ground. "NO!" Caitlo shouted, jumping off Nobottle. But she too was caught by one of the riders.   
  
Katilocks wasn't unconscious yet. She opened her eyes and saw the vicious creature glowering down at her. Suddenly she heard a shriek from a horse on her right. She looked over and saw another black rider, his sword pierced right in Caitlo's stomach.   
  
But before she could reach out, she felt the most painful feeling she had ever experienced right in her heart. She couldn't cry out in pain, she couldn't breathe. "This is it," she thought. "This is how I will die!"   
  
She heard the dark malicious voice, "Instead of one hobbit we will have three to kill today. And you will be the first." With that he grabbed her around the neck and threw her down on the shore of the Ford of Bruinen.   
  
Caitlo was still on the horse, and as it rode into the Ford in pursuit of Frodo, the river came flying down toward them. The rider who held her yelled angrily and tried to steer his horse away from the angry waters, but the horse was paralyzed. Caitlo was swept up in the white foam of the water, along with the horses and the riders.  
  
***************   
  
Katilocks laid on the beach, almost dropping into death. She could feel her blood pouring out of her heart. She was cold all over, and the mists from the violent Bruinen had not helped. Her breaths were short and shallow, and her throat was burning madly.  
  
"My Sam," she tried to say. "I love my Sam." She fancied she could hear him calling her name, like they were back in the Shire. For a second she could almost feel his hands in hers, but then her eyes closed, and all was black and silent. 


End file.
